Jim Byers adventure
by blackcrescent2
Summary: this story counties bad laughed and problem romance
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys it me aging with a new human in Equestria story remember all credit for MLP goes to the Hub Network.**

Ch.1 prolog

**Alright this story is for my passed away father his name is Jim Byers he passed on March 10, 2011. And here are the details he had white curly hair, 6 foot 195 pounds, he cooked, clean, and build. He work as a janitor for Avon high school but so bad things happen to good people and here's his broke his legs, couple of heart attacks, and one missing kidney but as he told me if something gets hard work harder and that's what he did intel his body finally gave up on him but that polity of information for you lattes get to the story. **Where am said Jim well dear boy you're in heaven said god. Are you god asked Jim yes I am and for all that has been bad for you in life discounting your two kids so I give you a second chance in a differ would as a 18 year old so that whey you can start a new life said god. At golding oaks library Twilight heard something in the base meant of the library so she want down there to check it out. In the base meant the two saw each other and Jim is thinking (is that a pony and where am I?) is all he thought because Twilight hit him with magic.

**That's it for this chapter intel next time review or pm.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys it's me aging with ch.2 remember all credit for MLP goes to the Hub network.**

Ch.2 Questions and answers

Ow my head said Jim I see that you awake now said Twilight who are you and where am I ask Jim? That's good you can talk now the princesses can get answers form you and you have questions too witch I bet they might answer with two flash of light appear and once Jim got his sight back he saw to pony's with horns and wings. Twilight why don't you go outside we like to talk to this thing alone as you wish princess. So who are you and how did you get here ask Celestia? Will I'm Jim Byers and to how I got here the one how created life in my world sent me here to start a new life even if I remember my old one said Jim. What are you and what world are you from ask Celestia? That be earth and I'm a human don't mind if I ask question do you ask Jim? Not at all said Celestia who are you two and where am I asked Jim? Will I'm princess Celestia and this is my little sister princess Luna we ask thou what are human eating habits asked Luna? Will humans are omnivores but we don't eat ponies if you're wondering said Jim very will Mr. Byers you can stay here but if I hear any of my little ponies get hurt by you there is no place that you can hid form me under stud said Celestia yes mam said Jim. And with that they were gone outside the library Pinkie Pie was asking Twilight if she can throw a party for the new creator of curse Twilight said yes because there was no arguing with Pinkie when it can to parties. Twilight went back in the library interduse herself and Jim said his name too Twilight said this well since your gone stay here why don't I saw you around and finger out your living and work situation okay he said sure. After see the town they stop at sugar cube corner once inside everyone said surprise and Jim thought he might have a heart attack but every one interdse them self and Jim told thing to them too. Twilight and her friends said that three of them had shaper rooms that he all so can work at Twilight said that he stay at her place intel then for the night.

**Well guys that it for this chapter vote where he goes will it be with Applejack, Twilight, and or Pinkie Pie in the reviews or pm intel next time guys. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys it me aging with ch.3 since no one sent votes in for witch pony place Jim will be staying and working I decide to make part stories for each place the one with most views will keep going remember all credit for MLP goes to the Hub Network.**

Ch.3 Twilight places

Jim woke up to the smell of breakfast went down stress to see Twilight and her dragon Spike once down there Twilight said Jim I think it would be better if you stay here so that way I can ask you about your world and you can lean form here about mine Jim said ok. Once done eating Twilight began her questions so what did you do when you were in your world ask Twilight? Well I was a janitor for a high school and I teach my kids who to do thing said Jim. It must be hard on you to be apart from them said Twilight well yes it is but I know that they saw always be in my mind and heart as I to them said Jim. That nice to hear and who old were you in your world ask Twilight? Well I was 48 but thanks to god he change me to 18 so that way I can start a new said Jim. Okay one last question how does your world work ask Twilight? Well that's hard to say but my world works like this there are four deferent season and thanks to the way the earth works is thanks to the sun and moon witch are world routes around diced even encoding the weather said Jim. My turn how does this world work ask Jim? Well it work like this we unicorns control magic, earth ponies help the plants, and Pegasus control the weather and are princess control the day and night said Twilight. Once the finish they eat lunch and discussing how Jim would be working there.

**Well that's it for this chapter intel next time guys review or pm.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys it me aging with ch. 4 remember all credit for MLP goes to the Hub network.**

Ch.4 Pinkie Pie place

Once Jim woke up he headed down streets once down Twilight said this. Well as much questions I have for you I think it's better if you go to Pinkie's place so that way if you felling down she can cray you up said Twilight. Once Twilight was done expelling about her world Jim left to sugar cube corner where he was met by bouncy Pinkie. She sawed Jim around and he got to work backing good and even had his mayo cake once the store closed they eat supper and Jim said to the Cakes that if they ever need anyone to watch the kids he be gild too they say sure and every one want to bed.

**Well guys that's it for the Ch. intel next time review or pm. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys it's me aging with Ch.5 remember all credit for MLP goes to the Hub network.**

Ch.5 Applejack story

Once Jim woke up he headed down streets once down Twilight said this. Well as much questions I have for you I think it's better if you go to Applejack once she told him everything he needs to know about this world. Jim walk to the Apple's farm witch he was gated by Applejack. She should him around the farm and he got to work first he had to think how to get the apples down form the tree since they had no ladder so he just punch it and to his surprise all the apples fell. Once he put all the apples in the barn he work with the animals that were on the farm when it was time to eat he was wiped out. Applejack notice that he was eating kind of slow so she ask him this what wrong sugercube you seem down he said that this remind him of the time he eat with his family. Will if you need anyone to talk to about your past to help you can all ways count on the friends you have here okay said Applejack Jim said thanks. Everyone want to bed Jim thought (well it's so far nice here can't hardly wait to see what's next this Equestria world has for me next?)

**Well guys that it for this Ch. intel next time review or pm. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys it's me aging with Ch.6 remember all credit for MLP goes to the Hub network and the winner of the story that I will continue is Twilight thank you all for reading this far.**

Ch.6 Twilight story 2

Jim woke up and headed down stairs where started to cook breakfast for him, Twilight, and Spike. Once done eating he helped organize and help ponies check out and in books. Hey Twilight I'm going out to fish for my meat that okay with you Jim asked? She said sure so he went out by a near by river and started to fish. He caught all list 5 fish one fish he had to give to a bear and want back to library. He started to help Twilight aging and after words start cleaning out one of the fish to eat. For the rest of the day it was not busy so him and Spike want to Rarity's so that way he can have more clothes then he had with him. He notice that Spike was to excited so he ask what are you happy about there? Spike said that if you keep this a secret then I'll tell you said Spike Jim said yes. I have a crash on Rarity but don't tell her okay Jim said that fine I want tell you can tell her on your own time Spike said thanks. Once they were done they headed home eat supper and want to bed for the night.

**That's if for the Ch. intel next time guys review or pm**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys it's me aging with ch.7 remember all credit for MLP goes to the Hub network.**

Ch.7 Chaos awakes and wedding disaster.

Jim woke up for Twilight voice asking to come here once down stairs Twilight told Jim this sorry to wake you but the princess need me and my friends to come quick to the castle do you mind whacking the library will away. Jim said it no problem that's why am here so Twilight left it was normal day for Jim intel a strange creator appeared and it said this why hello there I'm Discord I be hiding these in here so that way they won't find them but for you I have to make sure they don't so I'll be toring you in to stone before Jim could react he was frozen in stone. (**You guys know what happens next Twilight and friends bet Discord and so on.) **Jim unfroze and thought next time I see that Discord guy he going to get a ear full he was snap out of his thought by Pinkie Pie so that way he can join the party for them betting Discord. Him, Twilight, and Spike want home to get to bed for tomorrow. Jim wake up to a new day where he went to the park with his new friends to have a picnic intel Spike spit out a scroll and Twilight read it and it was inviting to a weeding for her brother Twilight said she was sorry that Jim can't go with them and he said this it's all right it's your family and someone has to watch the library. So they left and Jim want back to the library and got to work once Twilight retuned she told him what happen and he said well all list your all right with the other of course they went to bed for the next day.

**That's it for this ch. intel next time review or pm. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys it's me aging with ch.8 remember all credit for MLP goes to the hub network.**

Ch.8 dragon rampage and academy rules.

Jim woke up and made a big breakfast because today was Spikes birthday once done Spike asked Jim this hey can you help me with something Jim said sure. Spike and Jim want up stairs Spike should a ruby that looks like a heart he asked this does this look right well yea it looks okay just a few adjustments may I see it ask Jim. Spike gave him the ruby Jim took a knife and finish it and gave it back to Spike he said thanks Jim said it was no problem. Once down stairs Twilight and friends said happy birthday Spike he was happy to see all his friends Spike open his gifts and Jim want to him and said hey Spike maybe if you give Rarity and you might get a kiss form her. The day all most past intel spike got big and Twilight lock him up so that way he won't take stuff because for every thing he steals he bigger. Spike escape by making a hole in the wall Jim said he fix this well you go help Spike the day end Spike came back to normal every one want to dad for the next day. Jim woke up and finish the wall intel Rainbow Dash cash threw the window to tell Twilight about getting in the wonder blots academy Jim slap her she said Hey what was that for he just pointed towards the brokering window she said ow sorry about that said it's all right I clean this up and fixes this too. Doing the after the library closed Twilight performed a cloud walking spell so that way me and her friends and can go see Rainbow at the academy we flew up in the air balloon witch was almost hit by a hurricane Jim raped his arms around the other to make sure no one got hart once safe landed on the cloud they talk and everyone want home for the next day.

**That's if for this Ch. Intel next time Review or pm.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys it's me aging with ch.9 remember all credit for MLP goes to the hub network.**

Ch.9 Happy birthday and happy hearts and hooves day.

It been five month since Jim came here and today is his birthday he was sitting in his room thinking of his family when his thought was interrupted by a knock on the door. Hey Jim can I come in Twilight asked Jim said yes Twilight came in and ask what was wrong Jim said this well it's just that usually on my birthday I see my family but now I just have you guys and don't get me wrong you guys are fun. I see well Jim if you like to talk about you past just know that me and the others are here for you said Twilight Jim said thanks him and Twilight went down stairs to begin the party. It was fun like all ways once it was done Jim ask Twilight this can we talk I need a friend to talk to Twilight said of curse they went up stairs and Jim started to tell Twilight about his life in his world once done every one went to bed. It's February and it's heart and hooves day and Jim thought (hey since Twilight and I have no body for this day maybe I ask her out so that way we can enjoy this day.) So Jim put his plan to acting and ask she blush and said sure and ask Spike to watch the library he said no problem Twi. So Jim and Twilight went out to a near by café and start enjoying the meal and they talk and the went on a walk in the park Jim start to fell something but he can't put a fringe on it what he was felling towards her once they head back ever one went to bed and before Jim and Twilight went to sleep they both thought this (do he - she want do be more then friends?)

**Well that's it for this Ch. Intel next time review or pm.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi guys it me aging with ch.10 remember all credit for MLP goes to the hub network.**

Ch.10 crystal palace and confession about feelings.

Twilight, Jim and friends were on there way to the crystal palace to once there they had to run form a black cloud for smoke Twilight's brother got black glass in his horn but that was the only casualty. Jim and friends open shops so that way the crystal ponies want know what's out side the barrier Jim used his cover to make pony's cutie mark or for the little ones a butterfly. Twilight was looking for the crystal heart (**as you guy know what happens next.) **Jim and friends tried to care her up before they went back to Canterlot Jim and friends where out side waiting Twilight came out and told them the good news. Once back they had a party then everyone went to bed. For about three months Jim thought it was time to tell Twilight how he felted about her so Jim went up to Twilight and said this hey Twilight you want to go out later there something I like to ask you? She said sure so they went out to a café and Jim said to this to Twilight um so Twilight here what I want to say is that I like to be more then friends with you. First she said nothing for three seconds and she said this well I have to say of course I like to be your mare friend I have the same feelings for you too. So they lean in to each other a kiss passionately then they went home and told Spike the news he said this finally I was wondering when you two well finally get together once they told the news to there other friends they graduations. They went home holding hand and tail then went to bed.

**That's it for this Ch. Intel next time guys review or pm.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi guy's it's me aging with ch.11 remembers all credit for MLP goes to the hub network.**

Ch.11 The making of a princess.

It's been five months since Twilight and Jim became in a relationship Jim thought (I think it's time to propose.) so Jim went down stairs he was going to ask her out but she said this I can't right now Jim my friends need me Jim said it's all right go and help them I'll watch the library will your away she said thanks. **You guy's know what happens **once the girls where back in the library a bright light hit Twilight and she became a alicorn Jim know that he had no chance with her now so he went up stairs. He hide the box that contain the ring because he heard the knock of the door and it was now other then his girlfriend Twilight she said this hey I saw that you look down what's wrong he said this well is that now that you're a princess I don't see way you would stay with me hey don't worry noting will change between us okay she give him a small peck on the lips they went to bed but before Jim went to bed he thought this (maybe next time I do it.)

**That's it for this CH. Intel next time review or pm. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi guys it's me aging with ch.12 remember all credit for MLP goes to the hub network.**

Ch.12 Different world travel and vine troble

It'sbeen five months since Twilight became a princess and Jim still is waiting for the opportunity to propose to her once they arrive at the crystal place where Jim and friends where lead to there rooms. Everyone waked up once there heard Twilight screamed about her crown the princesses showed Jim and friends a mirror that led to a different world this mirror would close where three days pass and wouldn't open intel 30 moons. Twilight want in and Spike went after her Jim tired to stop him put fall in as well.** Yes I am massing with the movie equiseta girls but that what every one does with fanfic because we like to a fun with things. **Anyways back to the story Once Jim come Twilight down they went in the school Twilight and Jim to being by entering and sign up for the school Twilightsign up to be prom princess **you** **guys know what happens anyways back to the story. **Twilight was victories in her battle the night counted Jim and Twilight where dancing together once done they head back home. The next couple of weeks where good but thing these vine things came out of the ground Jim said this to his friends you guys find Twilight and stop what ever this thing is and I'll go help the ponies as much as I can. **you guy's know what happens here so last get to the end. **We had a party to celebrated then every one went home Twilight was going to try to find out about a box Jim said this don't puss your self okay Thank you for worrying about me Jim but I'll be fine okay said Twilight Jim said ok and went to bed.

**That's it for this Ch. intel next time guys review or pm.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi guys it's me aging with ch.13 remember all credit for MLP goes the hub network.**

Ch.13 Tartaric attack and the wedding

It was a normal day Jim and Spike where busy at the library will Twilight was with the princess talking about something new evil guy named Tartaric **you guys know what happens. **Twilight told Jim this you should get out of here with Spike okay he understood went out side to see the library get hit by a big light Twilight went to see if they where okay Jim said yea where okay go and kick this guys but. Once everything was done a castle appeared where the library stood. Everyone had a party in the castle to celebrated Jim stood up and ask the people to be quite and he said this first of to congratulations to Twilight and friends victory and second Twilight can you come here Twilight went to Jim he gut on one knee and ask this Twilight would you marry me she said yes they kissed and everyone cheered. Three months late Jim and Twilight where ready Jim had Spike as his best man Twilight best mare was her sister in law Candence and now they propos and Jim put the ring on Twilight horn and they kissed and now the mare and husband the end.

**That's it with this story thank you guys for reading intel next time review or pm.**


End file.
